A Few Missing Moments
by sac12389
Summary: Four missing moments from HBP and DH


As the funeral attendees started to disperse Ron led Hermione to the Black Lake and sat down against a tree, pulling her down with him. They both sat facing the lake and Hermione was in-front of him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and they both sat there in silence, each contemplating what needed to be done now that Dumbledore was dead.

Though he could no longer hear it, Ron knew Hermione was still crying and he tried to comfort her, "It'll be okay." It wasn't much but it was all Ron could think of saying. Hermione just nodded in response. Once again silence engulfed them, it was Hermione's turn to speak up, "We aren't coming back. This...This is war...We have to help Harry end it." Ron could only nod, he already knew this and frankly he had already moved onto another topic in his head: Her. "I wish I could kiss her. Bloody hell. She wouldn't push me away if I did, I don't think she would anyway. No. I have to make up for Lavender. I can't let her think I only want someone to snog." Ron broke the silence next "I'm really sorry for everything this year...You know with Lavender." Hermione just nodded and mumbled a "thank you".

Ron's heart dropped. She hadn't forgiven him yet. He hadn't expected her to this early but you can't stop a bloke from hoping.

Ron could get used to this. He hadn't planned on asking Hermione to dance but seeing Krum made him act irrationally, not that he was  
>complaining. One arm around her waist, the other hand intertwined with hers to the side, she was even resting her head on his chest. All of it brought a smile to his face, but also made him so nervous he thought he might puke. Ron thought back to the book Fred and George gave him "12 Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches" it would probably suggest a compliment in this situation. Let's she she looks hot as hell. Nope can't say that, she would slap me. Pretty? Too childish. Beautiful? Too cliche. He decided on the adjective lovely, but as he went to speak his mouth suddenly became dry and unable to form coherent thoughts. He managed to croak out "You...Love..lee" before quickly saying "INeedADrinkI'llGetYouOneToo" and high-tailing it out of there. As he greedily gulped down Butterbeer and tried to calm his nerves he saw a patronus approaching...<p>

Both Ron and Hermione lay wide awake next to each other in the middle of the drawing room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was a bit away guarding the door with his sleeping bag, muttering things in his sleep. The other two inhabitants of the drawing room were unable to find sleep because of a mixture of fear, anxiety, and the knowledge the other was next to them. Both stared up at the ceiling, neither talking.

Finally Hermione whispered what they both felt, "I'm scared", Ron saw her hand hanging lazily out of the sleeping bag next to him. He took her hand and squeezed it. Hermione intertwined their fingers and suddenly sleep wasn't so hard to come by.

Ron's Return- First Person Ron's POV

Harry needs to wipe that grin off his face, is he unaware that I am in mortal danger here? In a few minutes Hermione is going to murder me and he looks like a kid on Christmas. Sure it's good to know Harry missed me and if Hermione cried for weeks she did too but i think she is past upset and just angry now. She will probably castrate me in my sleep or something. Wait is there magic that can do that? Godric only knows what books she has in that beaded bag of hers. Maybe she will just take off a less important extremity? I really don't use my left arm that much.

Great now Harry is waking her up acting like he just found You-know- Whose dead body outside.

She doesn't look angry! Maybe I should give her a hug? Okay I'll just raise my arms a bit and - OW! Yep knew it, sleeping with one eye open tonight.

Chamber of Secrets A/N: in the book Hermione says you can become attached to a horcrux if you get to emotionally attached to it like Ginny. Hermione didn't get to close to the cup so I doubt it had something similar happen like to Ron.  
>Also in the second book when we first hear Malfoy call Hermione a mudblood she already knows what it means, she had to hear it somewhere and someone with a wizarding family would have to tell her.<p>

Ron gave Hermione the basilk fang and knelt down to hold the cup. She tried to destroy the thing in one swoop but failed when she paused halfway down. The cup seized its opportunity. "Even if you destroy me you still won't belong in this world. Or any for that matter."

With that Hermione got a peculiar look on her face and stabbed the blasted thing. Ron had seen that look before. He recognized it from when she sent birds on him in sixth year, but had he always been paying as close of attention to her face other times he would have known.

It was the look she got in first year after this scene:  
>"Longbottom lost your toad? I wonder are you any smarter then your parents currently are? Probably not. And who is this beaver girl? Neville's got a girlfriend?' Draco turned his attention to Hermione while Neville stared at the ground with clenched fists.<p>

"I'm Hermione Granger and you are not nice."

"Granger? I've never heard that name in the wizarding world. What are you a mudblood? Neville it seems you share more then an I.Q. with your parents, making friends with this one." Draco walked away, head held high and chest puffed out, he was proud for what reason is unclear.

"Neville what's a mudblood?" Obviously it's an insult but I've never heard it before."

"Malfoy is a pure blood loving git. Mudblood means someone with dirty blood and is used to by gits like Malfoy to describe mughleborns. My parents fought against that notion, they are pureblood too but I'm pretty sure they had no inbreeding so that's probably the difference.""

It was the look she got while making the Polyjuice Potion in second year.  
>It was the look she had on her face before she turned around and punched Malfoy in third year.<br>It was the look she got in fourth year while researching how to get Harry to swim underwater for an hour.  
>It was the look she got in fifth year while trying to master the first spell that gave her difficulty: Expecto Patronum, presumably because of a lack of happy memories.<br>It was the look she had when she sent the birds on Ron in sixth year to only be quickly replaced by sadness.  
>It was the look she had earlier in the year when Ron tried to get her to not go to the ministry.<br>In short, it was the look of someone determined to prove their worth, with and underlying fear of what may happen if they fail.


End file.
